Get Another Boyfriend
by Valentine Taylor
Summary: OK, Tai cheats on Mimi, Matt helps, ends w/ JoexMimi. Don't like it, don't read it. This is my first posted fic, so be nice please!


A/N: This is my first song fic.Actually, it's my first post.I know it's not that great, but oh well. Most of my other writing is better.If I get some reviews telling me what people liked/disliked so I can improve, I'll post more. So please R/R! Also, Tai fans don't kill me.I've been reading a bunch of stories that make Matt out to be the bad guy.I wanted to give him a break.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song.The actual story is mine though.

# Get Another Boyfriend

By:

Valentine Taylor

Tai walked down the street with Mimi, walking her home after their date."Oh, isn't the sky so beautiful at night?" Mimi said in a quiet voice.

"Yes.But it doesn't begin to compare with you.I love you, Mimi," Tai replied.This wasn't the first time he had told her that.In fact he seemed to be pushing it these past few weeks.Not that it was a problem.

They reached her house a few minutes later."Would you like to come in for a while?"

"Uh, no.I'd better go home.I have homework and stuff."

"It's only 8:30, Tai."

"I know but I have a lot.I'll pick you up tomorrow for school, OK?"

"Fine.See you tomorrow!"They kissed, a short kiss, and Tai walked off quickly.

Let's talk about one baby

You gotta hear me out

Do you really want to be the last to know

What it's all about 

The next day, Tai came to Mimi's house without a second to lose.

"Sorry I'm late sweetie.I had something I needed to do before I came over."

"Whatever.I won't be late."

"I need to ask you something Mimi."

"Go ahead."

"Do you love me more than anything?"

"Of course I do!I love you with all my heart," Mimi said, not paying any attention to the peculiarity of the question.

"Good! Same here."

"Why?"

"Just checking."

Mimi was telling less than the truth.She was more than in love with him.She wasn't obsessed, but close!He was nice, funny, romantic, great looking, athletic- oh the list could go on forever.

Let's talk about two, you say

He's the essence of your life

But he'll eat you up from inside slow

And then he doesn't want to know

I'm telling you, he'll eat you up from inside

And then he doesn't want to know.

As soon as they reached the school, Tai said, "Mimi, I'm going to park.If you stay here you're going to be late.Maybe you should just go in."

"Um, OK.I love you!"

"I love you more!"Mimi waved to Tai as she ran into the school.

As soon as she was inside, Tai frowned. "I love you more," he mocked his own words.

"Hi Tai," a voice came from behind him.

"Oh, hi baby," Tai replied in the same sweet voice he was just using with Mimi.

"I had fun last night," said the girl.

"Listen, Hatami, I have to get to class.I love you."They had been walking and now had reached the front doors of the school.

"Me too.Love you." She walked away.

Listen, I mean it

There's nothing that he's worthy of

He's just another player playing in the name of love

I've seen enough, now this must come to an end

Get another boyfriend

After school, Tai wasn't waiting for Mimi."Great.I'll have to ask Matt for a ride home.Again."She found him walking to his car with his girlfriend.When he saw Mimi, he frowned.

"Need a ride again?"

She misinterpreted the look on his face."Well, not if it's a problem.Which it probably is?I'll walk."

"Oh, no, I'm not letting you walk!It's two miles!No way."The look wasn't because of the ride.Matt had seen what had happened that morning.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive.Get in."

"Thanks Matt.I don't know where Tai is.He disappears a lot."

"Yeah well…"

When they reached Mimi's building Matt stopped the car."I'll be right back," he said to his girlfriend."I need to talk to Mimi for a minute."His girlfriend nodded, so he got out of the car and walked Mimi to the elevator."Mimi, you know I would never do anything to hurt you if it was possible to ignore, right?"

"Of, course."Matt had the same frown on his face and his blue eyes had a look of disappointment, mixed with anger, fear, and a few other emotions that Mimi couldn't pinpoint."What's this about?"

"OK, I'm just gonna say it.You'll probably hate me after but I can't let it continue.Mimi, Tai's cheating on you.That's why he wasn't there after school."

"Well, he's the best I can do.I've given up on all the others.But I don't believe you anyway.Oh look here's the elevator."She stepped in."Bye Matt.Thanks for the ride!"

"No Mimi wait!"

Let's talk about what he's done

To become your number one

Or was it all the promises of diamonds, pearls and Party dresses that turned you on

I've seen it before, don't take anymore

Three, two you're through for sure

Just go get on with your life

Stop acting like you've given up

I'm telling you to go get on with your life

Stop acting like you've given up

Matt ran up the stairs to her apartment.She was unlocking the door."Mimi please, wait.Hear me out.Come on."

"All your doing is trying to break us up.Why should I listen to you?"She opened the door, went in, and tried to slam it in his face.He caught the door before it closed all the way and walked into the inner hall.Mimi had tears running freely down her cheeks."Go away," she said in a barely audible voice.

"I'm not leaving until you listen to me."

Hear me out

You must know

What it's all about, baby

That he's just a player in love

This must come to an end

Get another boyfriend

"Matt, I don't want you to waste your breath."She paused, then continued, "I already know your telling the truth."

"You know?"

"It's obvious.He's never around.There's other stuff too, but I don't want to think about it."

"Why are you still with him?"

"I can't do any better."

"Yes you can.What about all the other guys at school?What about one of my friends?"Mimi gave his a dirty look."OK, no.What about Joe?You two clicked."

"Joe?How do you know he'd be interested?"

"No promises, but you have to at least try."

"If you think so.You're girl is probably getting antsy.You'd better go."

"Will you take care of this today?"

"Yes.Right now.Go!"Matt hugged her and walked back out of the apartment.

THE NEXT DAY…

"MATT," Mimi yelled after him in the hall."Matt, he said yes!"

"That's great!"He lowered his voice."And Tai?'

"He's gone.He decided to stay with the other girl."

"Are you two friends or foe?"

"Friends.After all he's done, I still found it in my heart to forgive him!"

"Mimi, you're amazing!"

"That's why everybody loves me so much!"Matt shook his head."Well, I have to go to class!Thanks for everything Matt!I owe you big time!"

"No problem," he said smiling.The old Mimi was back.

Listen, I mean it

There's nothing that he's worthy of

He's just another player playing in the name of love

I've seen enough, now this must come to an end

Get another boyfriend

A/N: So what'd you think?I don't mind critisism, but make sure it's constructive!No flames for my first piece online!Oh, and sorry for any inaccuracies.Tai doesn't really act like himself in this fic.Sorry again Tai fans.

~Valentine~


End file.
